Listen to the Pipes
by thoselittlewonders
Summary: Peter pan is one of the most dangerous villains of all times. Ruthless and savage, none dare to cross him or get him angry. But what if he meets a broken lady and is unable to harm her to his willing? Will she show him that she understands him when no one else does? Or will he continue his games?
1. Chapter 1: The Ruthless Heart

Neverland. A place where dreams are thought to pass through and become real there. A place where children visit in their dreams, to escape the awful reality of the world. An island filled with magical creatures such as fairies, mermaids, even pirates. One could live there and never grow old but age in numbers. A child could stay there and play for eternity. Fight pirates, swim with the mermaids, and dance with the fairies. But that is what stories are. Turning the truth into something lighter and much more child friendly. But it wasn't at all what it was told as. Words were misplaced as no one would want to here the terror of the island itself. A place so dark that not many survive. Children can hear a faint pipe if they feel lost, alone, or in a family with no sense of showing them care or concern. Mostly known as abandonment. Many boys have traveled with the piped piper, later to never be seen again. The piped piper travels to many realms and kingdoms, taking out the boys to become apart of his tribe. They follow his every orders and do not question. His legend grew out towards many places where his pipes have touched and as well as not. Those who have dealt with the boy knows what he enjoys. Peter Pan always gets what he wants, he won't stop until he gets exactly what he has been searching for. After all, Peter Pan never fails.

Being known as a villain or as well as a bloody demon, no one can see past what he has done. Fire burns in his jade eyes as his lips form a smirk as he hears the screams of his victims. None have dared to fight back or even try to stop taking orders from him. Why waste land for a graveyard when there's sirens all around the island, who are always ready for some snacks to chew on. Magic is most known there to be the strongest. It runs through and around the island, much like a food supply for the island. Even if magic exists there along with such magical creatures, all stories are wrong. Those invented and those that were written. Nobody knows the truth about Peter Pan, all expect one.

Why do villains become so evil? Because they were victims that weren't ever rescued. Victims of sorrow, suffering, and pain. Darkness isn't just a light source or a side of magic. It's a living being. It finds those who are in grave pain and goes inside their minds to show them the dark side. Once they do, it seems like it's impossible to get them back. But perhaps it takes more than a heart and determination to bring them back from the dark side. It takes will and an understanding.


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Heart

It was a confusing moment for the parents of the little girl. She looked so happy as she played with the snow she had created with her hands. But her parents looked at each other with concern. None of them were magical or knew anyone with such powers. At least that's what one told the other. The mother, Gerda, had a sister that had similar powers as her daughter seemed to have. Could they have been passed down? "Relax my dear. It's just a bit of snow and frost. And who knows. This magic might help protect the kingdom when she's older. " Gerda looked at her husband, who always had a kind heart. She was mostly worried that history would repeated itself. That her own daughter would freeze a family member just like her own sister did. She nodded to him before turning to their daughter. The parents were royalty so their daughter would step up to the throne. They used to have a son, but he was kidnapped long ago. The search never stopped though, a few riders were traveling all over the place as well as trying to travel to other realms. They could only hope he will be found or possibly return to them as he was meant to take the throne first.

A few years passed, their daughter grew to understand her powers and are able to control them. But what she was most excited about, was the arrival of her sister. The young princess had always wanted a friend, perhaps the two could play when she's older. "Elsa! Come here my little snow owl" Elsa giggled before walking to her father who picked her up and placed her on the bed next to her mother. "Is it almost time mama?" She asked as she looked at the bump. Gerda chuckled before nodding. "Yes my dear. Soon you'll have your own baby sister. But you have to control your magic around her okay?" The young girl nodded. Gerda's hand went up to stroke her little girl's head. Elsa had grown to have beautiful platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was always ice cold even if it was hotter than lava. "Now Elsa, don't forget to practice piano. Just let Henry know alright?" Elsa nodded before climbing down the bed and rushing out the doors. The King kneeled next to the bed and held Gerda's hand. "Just relax my dear. I'm sure our little girl will love her new sister" The Queen nodded before leaning back into the pillows.

It did not take weeks until she was in labor, Elsa was waiting outside on a chair before the door opened. A maid looked outside and smiled, "Come in princess. I bet you want to see your little sister now" The little girl nodded before jumping off the chair and walking to the maid. Who held her hand as they walked in. Elsa looked up to see her mother; looking exhausted and all sweaty; and holding a blanket. The King smiled and lifted her up onto the bed. Elsa gasped quietly at the sight of her new sister. The newborn's eyes were wide open and looked at the family. "She's got big eyes mama! And a little nose!" She exclaimed before Gerda smiled. "Yes, yes she does." "What's her name mama?" "Annabelle Charlotte Helga of Arendelle" Elsa giggled before looking at her sister. "Can we call her Anna? For short?" "That's a wonderful idea my snow owl" Christopher said. Before he started to tickle her sides to get Elsa to squeal. The newborn started to laugh and smile causing to two to stop and looked at the baby "Look papa! I made her laugh!" "Yes you did Elsa." Elsa could feel that the two would be very close together. Perhaps even best friends.

And it was true. The two girls grew up shortly as best friends. Most nights, Anna would wake up her sister to bring her downstairs into the ball room to have some winter fun. Anna loved Elsa for who she was even with her magic. Their parents were beyond happy to hear this and always let their girls play. From time to time, their cousins would come over to play too. The two girls had three cousins. One from Corona, another from Scotland, and the last one was from Berk. All knew of the magic world.

Anna pulled the two to the ballroom as their parents were having conversations. "Slow down Anna! What is it?" Merida asked. She was the second read headed and had a passion for archery. She was the number one badass of the small cousin group. Always up for adventure and especially fights. "I wanna show you guys something!" Hiccup soon tripped over his feet and had Anna drag him. He was known to be the skinny one. He wasn't one for fighting but had a passion for creating objects and for his projects. The cousins liked to call him the builder as he always wanted to build something. Soon, they three entered the ballroom to find Elsa there on the floor. Anna let go of the two's hands and ran to her sister. "Come sit!" She exclaimed as she slid on the floor to Elsa. They giggled before she sat up and sat next to her sister. Merida and Hiccup sat down in front of the sisters, very confused. "We want to share a secret with you both! But you have to promise to never tell anyone! Not even your parents!" They nodded before Elsa held her hand out. A burst of snow came from it and fell around them. The two were shocked before laughed. Elsa bit her lip nervously, hoping they wouldn't think of her as a monster. But they didn't. The four spent hours playing in the snow, building snow things and sliding on the ice. The sister helped teach their cousins how to skate. Thankfully, Elsa cleaned up before the parents all came in. "Merida, time for us to go my dear" "Hiccup my boy, we must head back. Say your goodbyes" The two nodded and hugged the sisters. "Thank you for a wonderful time!" They both said before running to their parents. The sisters fist-bumped with smirks on their lips. Yes, they weren't supposed to tell anyone else of Elsa's magic. But what would be the fun in that?

But all happy memories don't last forever. It was a dark night. Anna had awaken up and sneaked from her side of the room to Elsa's. Climbing onto her sister's bed and poked her shoulder. "Elsa! Elsa wake up!" She said in a hushed tone. "What is it Anna?" The other replied in a hoarse, tired voice. "Let's go and play" "Anna…Go back to sleep" "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake. And we have to play!" She claimed before Elsa pushed her off her bed. Anna humped before smirking and climbing back on the bed. "Hey Elsa! Wanna build a snowman?" Elsa's eyes opened and smiled a bit before the two ran quietly down the stairs and into the ballroom. The sisters giggled before Elsa let out, releasing snow everywhere and letting it fall. They soon started building a snowman, of course Elsa did the face making and arms. They named the snowman Olaf after their great grandfather. Soon, they skated with the snowman and did many other things before Anna started jumping of piles of snow. Elsa giggled and had more to be made. But she was going too fast. "Anna! Slow down! Please!" She exclaimed, but her sister didn't listen. Elsa slipped on her own ice and quickly acted when Anna jumped. Accidentally hitting Anna in the head. She came down into the snow, rolling onto the ice. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, running to her sister when she picked up her feet. She held her close as frost started covering everywhere. She watched as a white streak faded in Anna's hair. Their snowman melting away for the icicles to burst from the ceiling and floor. "Anna..Please wake up" Their parents came rushing in. "Elsa!" "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Gerda picked up her youngest child and gasped. "She's ice cold!"

"I know who might help us" Quickly, he ran to find a book. A book filled with the magical creatures located in the kingdom's territory. Opening it made a map fall onto the floor. A map that lead to mountain trolls. The four soon got on horses and fled. A trail of ice following the horse that Elsa was on. When they got to the place. They all got off and the King spoke first. "Please! Can anyone help us?" They all looked around themselves, only seeing multiple circular rocks around them. But they all moved and popped up. They were indeed mountain trolls. One gasped. "It's the King!" Words started to spread before the oldest one walked in front to the King. "How may I help?" He asked, his deep voice spoke to silence everyone else. The Queen kneeled down with the King to show their youngest child. The Elder Troll put his rocky hands on her head and nodded. "I see, but be thankful that she wasn't hit in the heart" Elsa bit her lip as she rubbed her teary eyes. Trying not to cry. He drew out a purple mist from Anna's head and expanded it. "Tell me. Was she born or cursed?" "Born sir" The King replied before the Troll nodded. "To heal your daughter, I will need to erase all the memories of her magic. But I'll keep the fun" And he did so. The memories were changed to the two sisters playing outside. Elsa looked at her hands, her heart breaking slowly into pieces. Once it was done, he put the purple mist back into Anna's head. "There, she will wake in time. Don't worry" "What about her powers?" The Queen asked. The Elder Troll nodded and held his hands towards Elsa who walked towards him and put her hands in his. "Hmm" He hummed before letting go. He waved his hand to make mist appear above them. "They will grow stronger every year. There is beauty in them.." The mist formed into a figure using magic in the center and people around her clapping. "But there's also danger in them. Fear will consumer her ability to control them" As he said that, the mist people collided with the middle figure, turning red. Soon the mist died off and the King spoke once more. "Then we will keep it secret, let her practice controlling them"

And so they did. Once they thanked the trolls and got back. All doors and windows were closed. The gates of the castle were locked and Elsa's things were put into another room, far far away from Anna's room. When Anna woke up, she ran to find Elsa. Only watching her close the door on her. On the other side of the door, Elsa's heart was shattering. Pieces falling out and onto the ground. Her hands were covered in special gloves that would keep the magic concealed. This would be her new home, her entire home. And what the troll said was true. Every year, her powers grew stronger. Icicles remained covering the ceiling as frost covered her only window to the outside world. Every year she would try to control them, but it was no use. Every year her sister would knock on her door to ask her to play. But every year, Elsa would say the same thing. "Go away Anna" and every time she said that. A piece of her heart fell. Soon, both sisters were adolescents. One gave up on getting the other out, the other was far from okay. When Elsa turned 12, she was broken enough. Her parents had gotten to seen symptoms of depression. In fear of having their daughter become a cutter, they took away all sharp objects. But that didn't stop her from doing it. She learned how to use her magic to create sharp pieces of ice to drag along her arms and thighs. Hiding them from her parents too well that they thought she was okay.

Everyday she would sit against the door, listening to Anna run around by herself as her fingers dragged the sharp ice across her forearm, letting the blood drip onto a cloth to make sure her dress did not get stained. She kept blaming herself for what happened. She kept harming herself for hurting her own sister. But when her parents left of a voyage to a wedding. They left in thought of her being more than okay and under control, only to have their ship caught in a storm. No one made it out alive. This was the last hope Elsa had, her parents as they were the only ones entering her room and comforting her from a distance. The last piece of her heart fell when she heard the news. Anna now was completely alone in the castle all by herself. Until that day, Elsa thought they would be okay. But since that tragic day, she knew it was just a dream. Perhaps okay wasn't something that would happen, perhaps the word was just simply nothing more but a wish.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chess Board

The fire blazed from the center of the camp, lighting everyone and everything around it with it's bright orange light. Some lost boys sat around the flames, sharpening their weapons or discussing how the day went and the killings they had to eat. One lost boy sat on a log with his hood up, always waiting for orders from his King. He had locked himself up in Skull Rock as he had gotten news from the shadow. Who knows what he was told.

"What do you mean there's only one way for me to stay young? Wasn't giving up my son enough?" A voice shouted at the misty, dark black mist in front of him. His jade eyes burning through the gas. "The heart of the truest believer is what you need to stay immortal forever with endless amounts of magic running through your veins." The voice was so deep and dark, it got the island to shiver for a moment. Peter Pan had given up everything standing in his way to become young again. It wasn't long until his own shadow taught him the ways of being a villain. Soon all the actions he had done caused his dark to become as dark as the shadow himself. He didn't care about his victims but rather his youth. He growled before running a hand through his brunette hair. In his other, was a paper with the face of the truest believer. He didn't know if this believer was alive or hell, even born yet. But he would find this believer, he needed that heart. He needed his youth. "Fine, then I'll make the preparations needed. " He turned his back to his shadow as he left the caves from one of the eyes. His feet lifting from the rocky floor and into the air. Once he landed back in his camp, his second-in-command stood up and went to him. They had a bond unlike any other. They were best friends and trusted one another. "What happened?" said he. Pan looked at Felix before handing him the paper. "I need his heart to keep my magic and my youth. But I know nothing of him" The blond haired boy nodded as he examined the paper. "Word gets out around the realms. Perhaps we should start by searching the children?" He recommended. Pan nodded as he crossing his arms. "I'll sent the shadow to look for this boy. If we find him, I need a plan to make him believe in me. That way, I don't have to pull it out. He will willingly give it to me. Besides with that heart on this island, he will be able to stop me. I will not allowed that"

Felix nodded before handing back the paper. "No, let William draw a few extra copies. So that way, if the shadow finds new boys. We can see if one of them is the one I'm looking for" The other nodded before heading to the tent where one of the more artistic lost boys worked. Pan moved along to his own tent. This plan wasn't just a plan. This villain loved his games. So why not make it a game? Everyone would be a piece while he moved the pieces himself. Besides, belief doesn't come from magic. Itself creates magic.

He spent days locked up in his tent or in his Thinking Tree. Plotting and setting all the game pieces into place. One night, he decided that he needed a magical piece to the game. Someone that was powerful enough to use. Words get around and he knew exactly who to use in his little game. He smirked as he took his dagger from the table and placed it in the holder attached to his belt. He walked out of his tent to find Felix. Who glanced at him before standing up. "I'll be back Felix. Watch the boys and make sure no Indians get close. I don't want them to steal the pieces. " "What are you collecting Pan?" He chuckled as his jade eyes grew darker. "A pawn" and with that, he strolled off before taking flight. Through the clouds and into the starry night. Out he came from the clouds to stop and see a kingdom below. He chuckled as he flew down until he got to the castle walls. Pan rolled his eyes as he flew over them and as well as the guards below. Only one window was slightly open and he knew who it was inside. He quietly moved towards the window and opened it more. Flying towards and landed onto the floor. His head turned to see a figure under the covers in the bed. Pan quietly slid over to a side before seeing platinum blonde hair. He knew of her powers yes, but had never seen her before. His head slightly tilted to the side, much like a confused animal. In this case, a fox. He heard a mumble and saw the figure move to the side. Now he saw her face. It was like he had never seen a girl before. His hand lifted from his side and gently traced along her cheek. Pulling away at the touch of her cold skin. Now he knew all the rumors were true. From the icy cold skin to the almost white hair. But he had never heard of her skin to be so pale. As if she had never seen the sun before. His lips pushed themselves into a smirk as he waved his hand over her face. Little sparkles entered her nose into her brain. A spell. Pan chuckled softly as he backed up from her, standing on the windowsill and taking flight once more to head back home. Once he took flight, a pair of blue eyes opened and the figure sat up. She looked around her before looking at the open window. Pushing off her covers as she put her dainty feet onto the cold ground. Not feeling a thing as she walked to the window. Her gloved hands placed themselves on the windowsill to pick up some sand. The girl looked at the sand before looking up into the night sky. Shaking her head from all thoughts, she brushed the sand off of her windowsill and closed the window. Locking it before heading back to bed. Unaware of the spell that was placed on her. The girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more. Only finding herself on an island rather than her usual dreams.

She looked below her to see sand and then the ocean in front of her. What kind of dream was this? "Hello?" She called out as she turned to see a thick jungle. Would she enter the darkness or remain out in the sand and ocean? She looked around herself before hearing a voice. "Hello Elsa"


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy in the Green Suit

Her head turned to see a boy in a green suit. He seemed like a native of the island for his suit was the colors of the jungle. Green, brown, and gray. His voice seemed to be British. And yet, so calm. As if he had been waiting for this moment for a long while. "H…How do you know my name?" She said, taking a step back. The boy chuckled before raising an eyebrow. "Because you're known by your powers love. Such power in a complicated magic. It's a wonder how you even got it" Before she could even blink, she felt a hot breathe on her neck. "Maybe you were cursed or perhaps gifted" He moved around her, like a predator stalking his prey. She tensed up so much, he could feel it even when he wasn't that close. "Or maybe-" "Why am I here?" The boy smirked before watching her like a hawk. Hungry for its meal. "Because I want you to. You see, this." He said, motioning around the two. "Is real. But you're not really here. You're still back home. For now…" She gulped before he grabbed her arm tightly. Pulling her closer to him. Elsa tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "But every time you close your eyes. I'll be right here for your arrival. And we'll have some fun every time you come. But you'll see it all as reality, but then wakey wakey and you know it's a dream. Or maybe it's not a dream. Maybe you just are going mad" She tore her arm away from his grip. "No. You won't do that. I won't go insane. " The boy smirked once more before crossing his arms. "And how would you know that?" Elsa couldn't tell him. No. But the answer was clear to her. "Like I would tell you. Just know that whatever you are planning to do to me, it won't work. You'll watch me be unaffected and you'll be so confused that you're. You're" She huffed a breath. "You don't do well with these kinds of talks do you love?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "No." She mumbled. Pan appeared right in front of her and held her neck. "Boy we are going to have fun" His grip tightens around her neck, slowly closing the air tunnel. Causing her to lose breath quickly. Her hands moved to try to pull his hand away, to get him to stop. But she couldn't. He pulled her closer as his lips went close to her ear. Her body shivered from feeling his hot breathes. "Now, let's have some fun. Shall we?"

Elsa's eyes opened and she sat up screaming. In only a few moments, Anna came in with Kristoff right behind her. Slamming the door open before looking around. "Elsa! Elsa are you okay?!" She said loudly before running to her sister. Elsa looked up with teary eyes. Kristoff managed to light a few candles to get some light in the room. But it only caused Anna to gasp. "E-Elsa.. Your neck" She said quietly. At first, she was confused. So she got up and went to the mirror. Grabbing a candle from the table, only to hold it up. Seeing marks across her neck, like she was being choked. Her hand shook, dropping the candle as she checked her neck. Then Anna came over to pick up the candle and grabbed Elsa's arm. Holding the light close to see a handprint on it. "Elsa. What happened?" She asked as she looked up to her sister. Elsa didn't know how to say it. "I…I don't know"

After explaining the story to the two, Anna was sitting on the bed while Kristoff laid on the bed and Elsa remained standing up. Pacing back and forward. "So you mean this-boy. Did this to you but in a dream?" "It wasn't a dream. It was more like… oh I don't know! But dreams can't make marks on the one sleeping. It's something more. Something different" Anna bites her lip before thinking a bit too. "Maybe we should get help. Maybe-" "Anna" said Elsa, cutting her off. "I know exactly what you are thinking and that's a no. We aren't going to him because whatever the boy is doing is pointless. You know why" The red hair sighed before laying back, onto Kristoff's chest. "Yeah, but I don't want to" Elsa crossed her arms before sighing as well. "Look, I know it's not-the best reason. But I'll get better. I have you to help me" "And me?" said the blonde. Raising his head in hopes she would say yes. She giggled before nodding. He let out a breathe in relief before letting his head fall on the bed. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be the first and last" Both sat up before Anna got off the bed and to her sister. Taking her hands into her own. "And what should we do?" Elsa looked into her sister's eyes. Knowing this will worry her gravely. "Let's let him do whatever. As soon as he figures out nothing is working, maybe he will leave me alone. But I want you to always sleep with-" "-my sword? Like I don't" That caused Kristoff to raise slowly from the bed. "Should I be worried?" Anna turned to him "Well no, but don't startle me if I'm sleeping. I've got mad skills with a blade. Well sword in this case and really any weapon but you get the message" And ended with a smile. Elsa giggled before hugging Anna. The two went off to bed once more before she waited for the door to close. The candles all blew out and she could hear a laughter. Only her head turned to see a shadow with bright white eyes looking at her before disappearing. "This is going to be.. Interesting" She whispered before going back into her bed. Before anything else, she took a deep breath. "Let's do this" And then she shut her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kidnapped Pawn

**This next chapter has self-harming and suicidal moments. Please, if these things trigger you. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Also there will be some language/cuss words so please do not read if you do not like those certain words.**

Days turned into weeks. Pan did not stop. Every time he felt Elsa on the island, he would play with her. He did everything to hurt her. Cut her , burn his hand in her skin, even use illusions of her sister to cause her pain. But every time he did something, he saw how it didn't do anything to her. She screamed in pain, she cried streams, but yet her mind stayed the same. He just didn't get it. He growled as he stared into an orb, which sat on a table in his tent. It showed Elsa sitting at her own table, signing and reading papers. She looked fine. Like nothing has happened the past few days. His hand clenched into a fist and slammed into the table before standing up. He almost had everything needed for the game. Just a few more pawns and then all he had to do were find the boy. But this ice queen wasn't making it easy for him. He needed her power to make the game even more interesting. But so far, he hasn't broken her. At all. Felix could sense his anger and it was scaring the boys. He looked at the orb again to see Elsa smiling at Anna. She looked so normal even with everything he did to her with the time they had together. He could have sworn that she seemed scared. "That's it. I've waited. I've been quite patience. But I'm not known for that am I?" Pan walked out with the orb and whistled. With that, came four lost boys as well as Felix. He chuckled at them all, holding the orb out in front of the boys. "See this girl? She's a queen in a land called Arendelle. I need her as a little secret weapon in case any pawns decide to—well, break the rules. We are leaving now. Get your weapons because we are not leaving until she is in my hands. Got it?" The four left after nodding and Felix just looked at Pan. "What?" The boy shrugged before the boys came back. Pan put his hand in his pocket to fish out a bean. "And remember, have fun with this one" He said with a smirk before throwing the bean below the six. They all fell in while thinking about the ice queen. Soon being spit out in the woods nearby. Pan was the first to get up before the rest. His feet lifted off the ground and motioned to his boys towards the castle.

Elsa and Anna were sitting on Anna's bed with Elsa's braiding the read heads hair. Giggling at Anna's long discussion about why they should have a ball in honor of chocolate. "Like why can't we have more balls for stupid reasons huh? Like no one will really argue having a ball for no reason. They all love balls!" Elsa smiled just as Anna stuck out her tongue. "Annddddd there! The perfect braid from yours truly!" She said as she let go of the braid. Letting it fall onto Elsa's back before climbing onto her head and resting there. "You know, I'm like a natural braid master!" She looked down to her sister as they both laughed. Falling onto the bed. Elsa turned around to giggle at her sister. Times like this really helped her out. After all, her love for Anna has helped her control her powers. Sadly, the white streak in her hair did return. It had been a while since the incident and since Anna's love for Elsa saved herself. The white streak was gone for months, but it came back when Elsa hugged Anna's head. Like her powers wanted to remind her of what she could do. Of what she did. The streak bothered Elsa every second she sees it. When thinking about it, Anna could see Elsa staring at her streak. She sat up and pulled Elsa into a hug. "Listen to me Elsa, none of this was ever your fault. You were scared and that's okay. That only makes you human. Besides, everyone has forgiven you for the past. I have always" She could feel her sister's cold hands grip her green nightgown. "You have to let go of the past Elsa. Please" She pulled back to see those beautiful blue eyes, filling up with tears. Anna took Elsa's hands into hers. "Do it for yourself Elsa. I can't bare to see you in pain. I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever"

A few months ago, Anna found out that Elsa had been self harming herself. All because the past. It worried her everyday that maybe it would be the last. She remembered that moment in which she found Elsa. She would never forget that day. Ever.

 _"Elsa? Come on, let's not play hide and go seek now! Besides, I came with two mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Your favorite!" She said as she pushed the door open. Her eyes widened as her hands let the mugs slip out of her hands and onto the ground. Breaking into many pieces as the liquid spread across the wood. There, in front of her. Elsa was laying on the ground, her arm were cut and blood was spilling out. "ELSA!" Anna screamed as her feet carried her to her sister. Dropping to her knees, she pulled Elsa's upper body into her arms before tapping the cold cheek. "Elsa, come on! Wake up!" She screamed as tears started to slip down her face. She looked up to the door and screamed as loudly as she could. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Before looking back at her sister, Kristoff came rushing with Olaf and Sven. All before Kristoff took off running to get the doctor. Olaf rushed to Elsa before hugging Elsa. Her blood stained his body in red. Thankfully they weren't too late. Elsa got stitches and Anna baby proofed her entire room as well as putting herself in that room._

 _Elsa fumbled with her hands as Anna came in with two new mugs of hot chocolate. Olaf sat at the foot of the bed. Watching Elsa. He was determined to watch her and make sure she wouldn't try that again. A pair of blue eyes looked up at her sister to see her offer the mug. Taking it, she looked down again as Anna sat next to her. "Elsa?" She quietly asked. The mug shook in her hands as tears started to slip down her face. "I'm sorry.." whispered out of her lips. The red-head sat closer and put a hand on Elsa's hand. "Hey, I'm here for you. We are here for you. I'm sorry for everything Elsa. You don't deserve this" The doctor had explained to the four that Elsa had been diagnosed with depression at the age 12. This got Anna to break down in Kristoff's arms. Why didn't their parents tell her anything? She could of helped, she could of done something. But instead, she almost had to watch her own sister die in her arms._

She lifted Elsa's head to look into her eyes, smiling. "Now, let's eat some chocolate!" She exclaimed before pulling Elsa off of the bed and to the table. The entire place had variety of chocolates, sweets, and anything else the sisters enjoyed eating. Elsa giggled before going over there and taking a plate of chocolate cake. Both sat on the wooden floor, laughing and Anna telling jokes and funny stories. A moment that both would remember. For it would be the last.

The room started to shake as the lights flickered. Elsa quickly dropped her plate and fork as she stood up with Anna. The older sister took Anna's hand and brought her closer. "Wait! Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed before they took off. Running out of the room and through the hallway. Finding the three boys running to them. Slowing down quickly. "You both alright?" Elsa nodded before asking. "What about you three?" Olaf looked at the boys before nodding. "I think so" "Not for long laddie" The five turned around to see a boy in a green suit. Elsa covered her mouth before Anna took the sword from a by standing suit of armor. "Stay the fuck away from my sister you bitch!" She shouted as she stood in front of Elsa. Who was quite terrified, it could be seen not only by her eyes but by the frost surrounding the hallway. It crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling, where icicles popped out from. The boy chuckled before whistling. Kristoff turned around to see more boys with swords, bows, and clubs. They were surrounded. He himself held up his sword. Anna had be teaching him how to use it since he would be a prince if they were to marry. But Anna promised not to marry anyone without at least two years of dating someone to Elsa. After Hans of course.

"Right, like you mortal could do anything" His fingers swiped left, causing Anna to hit the wall. The boys managed to rush at the boys and tackle them. Holding the tips of arrows on the necks of Kristoff and Sven, but not Olaf as they were poking him. Confused and interested. Until Felix stared at them. Causing them to just break Olaf into pieces. Elsa was the only one standing. Her eyes turned to Anna as vines came from the outside and wrapped themselves around her. Tighten themselves as Anna tried to break free. Elsa could see Anna feeling the pain, even when she tried looking like she wasn't. The air dropped fast in the hallway. She clenched her fists before holding her hand out. Trying to sent a blast to the boy, to freeze him. But the boy dodged every blast she threw at him. But he managed to appear next to Anna, holding a dagger to her neck and Elsa quickly stopped. "W-What do you want" She asked the boy. Who just smirked and stood up. Steeping closer to her. "Why you of course. My special little pawn. " He was close enough to hold her chin with three fingers. Staring into her bright blue eyes with his jade eyes. She pushed his hand away and shook her head. "No. I won't be your pawn. Leave me alone!" She shouted at him as the icicles started to grow bigger and longer around them all. The boy in the green suit seemed like he wasn't worried. But did dodge a few that were growing close to him. "Oh you are. You have been for a long while my little snow owl. Your magic is far from ordinary. No flame or heat could burn through your ice and snow" He said as he held his hand up to an icicle. A flame danced upon his palm, but her icicle did not melt or even drip a little water. He lowered his hand and the flame disappeared. "You see? Such a power, such magic can't be found anywhere else. And I won't be leaving without you" He appeared much closer to her, grabbed her wrists and lifted her off the ground. She struggled as best as she could, but it was no use. Anna screamed at Elsa and the boy. "Put her down now or I will seriously kill you!" But the boy did not listen. He took both of her wrists in one hand before saluting at the four as he went to the closest window. Opening it without it magic. "Guess you'll have to live with the fact that you couldn't do shit for your own sister. So say goodbye to your Elsa, cause you won't be seeing her ever again"

"Wait! Anna!" She exclaimed and her head turned to Anna. Who's face fell as she struggled more and more. No. Anna did not need this. Elsa was too fragile, she needed care and to be watched. "No!" The boy in the green suit smirked before flying out of the window. Pulling Elsa with him as they took off. She gasped before screaming. 'HELP! HELP! ANNNAAA!" She screamed as she watched Anna through the window get smaller and smaller, before she couldn't even see them. Tears welled up in her eyes before they stopped. The boy took out a bean from his pocket and started to fly down to the water. The boys were running and hollering as they rushed through the kingdom. Sven wasn't far behind with Kristoff, Olaf and Anna on his back. The boy threw the bean into the water and flew inside the whirlpool, the boys followed in before it closed up. Sven stopped before they reached the edge of the doc and Anna got off. Rushing to the edge to jump in but Kristoff held her back. Grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest. "No! Elsa! I! I..." She started to tear up. Almost losing Elsa was one of the worst moments of her life. But this; this could be much more. No one to watch her. No one to make sure she didn't do anything else. Elsa would have to take care of herself. And Anna wasn't sure now would be the time. She knew Elsa needed her, she knew that Elsa wouldn't survive much without the love of a sister. But Anna could only hope that she would see her sister again. Alive was a wish, but it was a wish she would make sure would stay. For she now was determined to get her sister back. Even if she needed to sell the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival upon Neverland

The sand. The sand was different. It felt sharper as if the island itself was trying to kill whoever arrived upon its grounds. Elsa stood up from the sandy beach as she looked around. She didn't remember much after watching her sister become smaller as she was pulled up into the air. She must of fainted. A hand went up to her head to feel if she had a bump or something, but she had none so the fainting part was true. The young queen knew of Neverland by its stories. How none made it out alive yet one did. They talked about how the island itself was darker than any forest or jungle. It's creatures were monsters, as if they were created from the devil itself. How the flora was out to get you as well. There was only one thing Elsa could see the man was right about. It was dark. As if the island did not like sunlight. It wasn't long until the sounds of the island shook the poor girl. She fell onto her knees again before breathing calmly. She could do this, she could survive long enough to figure a way out. But then again, she was doing this for Anna. She needed to stay.

Looking up, she saw many boys come out of the darkness. Their feet moved them towards her and two grabbed her arms. She struggled and tried to move out. But they simply lifted her from the sand and another grabbed her left arm, pulling it in front for a tall, blonde boy to slip a cuff on her wrist. Now she knew what they were doing. That one cuff was blocking her from using her powers. Thankfully, she depend on them too much. She quickly bend over to roll. The boys were thrown in front of her before she quickly stood on her feet. She ran. Her white hair whipped behind her as she moved fast. Hoping she would lose them behind her, but they were on her tail. They shouted and crowed as they followed her. It wasn't long until she had to escape into the dark woods. Not knowing where to go, she kept running. Jumping over roots, puddles, and even rocks. But soon her foot got caught in a root, causing her to stumble and roll onto a trap. She prayed it wouldn't fall, but it did. Elsa fell into the hole, getting covered by the leaves and dirt that covered the hole before. She coughed as she pushed off the leaves and brushed the dirt off. Above where the boys, watching her. She cursed at herself for being foolish as a rope was thrown down and one boy came down the hole. Holding a bag and some rope. It was the tall, blonde one. He kneeled in front of her as he grabbed her wrists and tied her hands together tightly. "Who are you people?" Elsa asked. "You could say the knights of your nightmare" The boy said before putting the bag over her head. To cover her sight and hearing.

As she was forced to walk on the ground, she could only hope they weren't taking her somewhere to be killed. But then again, the boy in the green suit seemed to need her for something. Something important. Her arms each had a boy holding them, holding her steady so there was no way she could break free. When the boys stand still, she struggled against them before the bag over her head was taken off and she was thrown to the ground before she had a chance to open her eyes. Her hands still bonded, gripped the dirt as her head lifted up to see the boy's feet in front of her hands. Tilting her head up, she could see the boy's smirk upon his lips despite the darkness. "Welcome to Neverland your majesty" He said with a chuckle slipping from his lips. She tried to get up but his foot quickly stepped on her bonded hands. She struggled against his foot but it was no use. She was smaller and weaker than the boy in the green suit. He kneeled down to grab the ropes and lifted his foot only to lifted her from the ground. She managed to get on her feet but she could not escape. "Why do you even want me?"

"It's for a game I'm playing. Almost all the pieces are where they should be. All I needed was you to ensure I win. For Peter Pan never fails" He said with a chuckle. Elsa quietly gasped as the name slipped from his mouth. How could she not see it? Peter Pan's name was something that couldn't be forgotten. He takes boys from their homes and when the news hit her ears, she worried. Spent days talking to the children of the kingdom to see if they feel like they are unloved. Of course, there were some but got through with their friends. Elsa had moved them to their friends' homes until the parents decided what to do with their children. She managed to avoid his tunes by protecting the children. But she would never admit that she didn't manage to protect herself from his music. She heard it loud and clear. The memory had never left her.

 _It was another cool night in Arendelle. Elsa had gotten a warm bath and slipped on her nightgown. Combing her platinum blonde hair as she walked to her dresser. The window was slightly opened to let in some fresh air, a cool breeze came in to whip her locks around only a little. Her delicate fingers that were wrapped around the handle gently put the brush down on to the small table. Looking at herself in the mirror before her ear picked up a tune. Her head turned to the window, only before taking a few steps to it. Opening one side to peer out into the darkness. Only having the moonlight and stars as a flashlight. Even with such little light, she could see a figure on the streets. Walking towards the castle. The figured seemed to be holding a pipe, blowing into them to create his music. Now Elsa knew this to be the Piped Piper, the mysterious figure that goes to many villages and kingdoms to take the boys. But she saw him with none. This got her to believe it was a sign that her duties from the past several days and house to be a success. The figure walked to the castle walls, looking to to see Elsa from her window. They tilted their head up, but only she could see was two pair of jade eyes staring at her. Then she felt as if he was smirking at her. Her hands gripped the window sill to lean out, hoping to get a better look at the Piped Piper. Better she knew it, he had climbed the walls and stood in the courtyard. "You the queen here?" He seemed to call out. Elsa pulled back and took a deep breathe. "Yes. I do believe your music has failed here Piped Piper. You may leave if you wish to live" She swore she could of heard a faint chuckle. "Aye, much obliged. But your work was quite a show to watch. You really do love your people don't you?" He had watched her the entire time. "And you seem to be questioning my loyalty to my people." "Not many rulers do appreciate their kingdom and rule with a fist. You're the first kingdom I haven't gotten any boys from" "Might well lose your pipes Piper. You won't get many more" "Maybe I won't, but I'm quite sure they aren't broken. For you had heard them did you not?" Elsa tensed up, but stayed calm. "I heard of no such music" "Then why did you go to your window and spot me?" "Because I had a feeling that someone entered my kingdom with unkind intentions of stealing the boys from my kingdom. Now leave Piper. " "We shall meet again your highness, for Peter Pan never fails" He said before disappearing in the fog building in the courtyard. Her hands let go of the window sill, holding them close to her chest as she saw the trail of frost. "We shall see about that" She whispered. Closing her windows and locked them._

"I'm guessing you do know of me?" He said as his hand pulled her closer to him. But she managed to step back. "Perhaps. But I much not rather give you that power of fear. For I do not fear you. I simply will not. You take away boys from their homes and take them to this island" His eyes did not stray from hers before letting go of her bonds. His back turned to her and she tried making a break for it, but the blonde boy grabbed her collar and pulled her back into his embrace. Holding her steady. Pan walked to the fire and turned his back to it. "I only take those who feel unloved, who feel lost. I am not a villain in that case your highness" "But do they wish to leave to see their families?" Elsa asked, watching as his face tensed up. His smirk was gone and a frown replaced it. "You do not know of this" "Perhaps I do not, but I do know that even if your boys may be grateful for escaping their unloved lives, they would miss their families and friends. For that is human. And I bet their families miss them as much as they do to-" She was cut off with Pan's hand. He had appeared in front of her and covered her mouth. Two fingers started to press themselves against her skin. Possibly hoping to break the skin. His jade eyes danced with fire as he gazed into her sapphires. "You'd be wise if you do not speak to me like that. You may be here for your sister, but I won't hesitate to bring her here to die in front of you" Elsa's eyes did not water or even close. They stared right back at him. For a moment, Pan felt no fear from her. As if he could see her not even scared. He shook it off and pulled his hand away. "Take her to the cages" He said, looking up at the blonde boy and walked away.

Elsa struggled against the blonde boy as much as she could. But it was no use. With one hand, the boy grabbed her bonds while dealing with the door of a rather small cage. His hand gripped the bamboo and slid it open to simply shove the girl into it. Before she could even get up from the ground, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Elsa pulled herself up and went to the door. Holding its bars as her eyes darted to the sides. Where she could see three boys watching her. One pulling a rope that seemed to pull her up into the air. She yelped when her cage lifted from the ground but soon whimpered softly when it stopped at quite a height. Her eyes looked down to the boys. The one tied her rope and picked up his weapon. They didn't go far as the blonde boy seemed to need to talk to them. Elsa watched them before the blonde boy left. She knew she would be here a long while before Pan uses her.


	7. Chapter 7: Silence Speaks More

**Warning: Talk of depression and scars. As well as self harm action. Please do not read if you get triggered by anything related or of depression.**

It felt like weeks had passed by. Everyday, she'd watch the boys take turns and talking before the moon rises. She had gotten little sleep as every time she would try, one of the boys hit her cage. Causing her to swing to the sides for a while before it slows down. She had hide away in one of the far corners of cage, fiddling with her fingers and gripping her nightgown. Suddenly, she felt the cage dropping. It hit the floor hard then rolled to a corner, causing her to flip inside. She gripped the cage as the door opened, her head shook. But no words slipped from her mouth. Two boys pulled her out and held her by her arms as they walked to the camp. Mostly dragging her feet with her. Her eye lid kept closing as she was starving, thirsty, exhausted, and most of all. Done. No contact, no Anna to hold her. Her depression was building up from where it left her the last time. Her eyes squinted at the flames once they entered the camp. The boys didn't stop though, they kept dragging her to a rather large tent. The blonde boy opened one flap to allow the boys to enter, once they were inside. They finally dropped her. She fell to her knees, her bonded hands in front. She felt like crying, but then again. It had nothing to do with what was happening with her physically. The flap closed when the blonde boy came in behind Pan. He walked passed the boys and flickered his wrist, causing a table and two chairs to appear. The table was filled with so much food. From meats to breads to even desserts. Fit for a King. She quickly stood up and tried to run back outside, but the boys blocked her way. Pushing her back onto the ground with a simple, hard shove. She hit the ground before sighing. _It was worth the try,_ she thought. Elsa heard a snap and she was lifted from the ground onto one of the chairs. Her eyes opened to see the interior. It was bigger on the inside. There was a gigantic bed to her left with some side tables. Then behind Pan, who sat on the other side of the table, was a huge dresser. Then to her right, was a mirror. The designs seemed like it was made from wood, but yet. The glass didn't seem to be usual though.

"Please, eat" She heard Pan say. Turning to him as he started to chuckle at her. When she didn't say anything, he simply started to serve himself. "Fine then. Starve" But yet nothing came from her. But her eyes looked at what was in front of her. The temptation was increasing, but she would not eat. "Now tell me ice queen, how did you get your powers? Was it born? Was it cursed?" He asked, looking up to her. One eyebrow was raised as he waited for an answer. She didn't reply. This wouldn't be helpful in her case as Pan has a short-temper. He was a child at heart, he wanted what he wanted and those in his way suffer. "I suggest you speak Elsa. I have quite a short temper and it will not do you any good" Nothing. "Elsa I'm warning you sweetheart" When there was no reply, he stood up. His hands grabbed the table and flipped it. Causing everything to fall onto the ground. He stormed to her and pushed back her chair, holding it steady to not let it drop. His face was close to hers, staring into her eyes. But she did not look him back. "I mean it Elsa" He growled. Only to be replied with silence one more. That was it, he magically had his dagger appear in his hands and lifted her arm from them being crossed. Only to gaze upon the multiple scars upon her cool, pale skin. Inside, his heart shook at this. He knew none of his boys did this, neither did he during his nightmares. So the thought of herself doing it, made him cringe.

But outside, he just stared at them. Until he shoved her arm away and hit the arm rest. Barely touching her hand. "I think you should be punished." His jade orbs lifted from her face to the boys still inside his tent. "Throw her back in. No food or water" And just like that, he pushed himself off of her and let her chair fall. He watched as his boys took her from the ground. But noticed how she was dragged rather than walking herself. Her eyes seemed distant, as if she was thinking of something. Of course, when he was left alone in the tent-he thought of what he saw. She was hurting herself. And much more times than he thought. He cleaned his tent with a snap but stayed still upon the ground. Never moving, not even an inch. He just stared to the entrance before turning away. Trying to understand why and when. Yes, even villains worry of self harm. Even with their hearts as black as the night sky, they worry of the other as it seems to be inhuman. It is looked at with fear unlike anything else. For when one notices the signs, they can see how their terror has no affect upon the victim. Obviously the victim wishes to have their death be done with, which is almost never the case when handling their victims.

Elsa was dragged back to her cage and shoved in. She hid in her corner as they lifted her up in the air once more. Her eyes closed as tears fell from her cheeks. She wanted to go home, she wanted Anna. She needed Anna. She knew he saw her scars but she didn't care. How could she? Elsa looked down at her scarred arms and dug her nails in her arms. Hoping to break the skin. Small trails of the red, metallic liquid started to make designs on her pale skin. Dripping down from her arm onto the very ground. She stopped when she thought she lost enough blood for that day. As Elsa laid back against the wooden frame of the cage, she knew. She knew her depression would take control during her time here without Anna. She wasn't afraid to die, she was afraid of being brought back to life.


	8. Chapter 8: Obedience Means More

It had been days, perhaps even weeks since her arrival upon the island. Her arms and legs were tainted in pink stains from dragging her nails across the skin. Her eyes had been drained all of light she had, her skin was as pale as it was. But colder. She was never taken out of her cage, her stomach growled to find food. Her throat was burning from lack of water. But her lips remained as plump and as red as before. Her physical form seemed normal, as if she looked fine. Her emotional form was destroyed. She kept hearing voices to tell her to do things to herself. Things she never wanted to do, not now at least.

Soon, she felt the cage lower until she hit the ground. Her door was opened as her eyes squinted at the sudden light. A hand extended towards her, but not for her. For her collar. She was dragged out of her cage, where she looked up to see many boys surrounded her. She felt alone, she felt...nothing. "Stand up" One said, gripping her arm as she did what she was told. Now they knew she was tamed, but they didn't know she was already. She followed them to the camp where Pan was with the blonde lost boy. "I've got a job for you sweetheart" Pan said as he watched her. His finger pointed to the dirty mess around them. "You're to be our little slave. Cleaning the camp while we are gone, cooking our meals and as well as fixing things. I suggest you start working" He demanded. Elsa wasted no time and kneeled down, picking up the dirty wooden dishes and silverware as well as some clothing. This surprised the boys as they thought she would fight instead of obeying so nevertheless, there she was. Working away. Some left as they knew their duties while others left when hearing a soft growl coming from Pan. He wanted her to fight back, he wanted to make her suffer.

Later that day, he came back with his boys to find the camp quite tidy and clean. A smell of something tasty was filling everyone's noses as they followed the scent. Only to find a large pot with grub and there was Elsa, stirring it together. "Where did you get the ingredients?" Pan roared. She pointed the basket with little food with the large wooden spoon before going back to the pot. Felix had told her to start making the food and threw her a small basket with barely any food for even one person. But she found her own items in the woods surrounding the camp and made something wonderful out of what she had. The boys lined up and got each a bowl full and some bread she made herself. They all sat down before Pan and Felix got their own, Pan tried it first and his eyes widened. Causing the boys to dive into their food. _'This is amazing. But how? She's a Queen for God's sake, she's not suppose to be good at cooking'_ Pan thought as he looked at her. Her skin was far more pale than yesterday and her eyes, they looked exhausted. They looked done. "Clean up your mess sweetheart then back to your cage" He demanded as the boys finished only their first bowl. Elsa did so that, but while she was cleaning. Some boys walked to her. "We want more food!" They demanded, but she didn't budge. "More food!" They cried out. Yet nothing. A younger boy, a fairly new lost boy went up to her. "Can we have some more please?" He asked. Elsa looked up and gave a smile through her eyes. The boy knew she was smiling and smiled back. She served him more before all the boys realized their mistake. This was a girl, a lady. They had to respected her. So they did. They polietly asked for more and got more. Of course this angered Pan who was watching nearby. Once she was done, he grabbed her by the hair and kicked her in her stomach. "The lost boys are to be rude and selfish! Not polite!" He growled. Elsa didn't even cry once. She just took it.

He stopped. He had kicked her until he was a large bruise on her stomach, yet not one tear was shed. "Go to your cage. Now" He said as she slowly got up and limped back to the cages. The two lost boys guarding the cages helped her in and smiled at her. "Here, it'll help with the bruise" One said, holding out a plant. Her hand slowly lifted and took it. They soon closed the door and let to go back to their positions. She looked down at the plant with a small smile. She placed it on her lap as she took the ends of her nightgown and ripped a strip off. When she got a long piece, she lifted the nightgown to show her bruise and kept it up to work on getting the plant on her bruise. She held the plant there with one hand before taking the long strip of the dress and tying it around her waist to keep the plant on her bruise. After she was done, she dropped her nightgown and closed her eyes. Falling into a deep sleep quite quickly and for good reason as Pan and Felix came over to the cages. "I thought we needed her" Felix exclaimed as he grabbed Pan's arm to pull him back. Despite most of the boys being afraid of him, only Felix knew him more than a leader. "We do, but she changed the boys. I could feel the happiness surrounding the camp. It's sick. She can't keep doing that" He huffed as he glared up at the cage where Elsa was. He then was pulled back and took his arm back from Felix who then crossed his arms. "Look. She did give them some happiness. But don't you think it's nice to see the boys be happier to do their job? I mean, did you not see them work better than before? If the hunters go out with smiles on their faces, they could catch something bigger and better than rats. Even I feel better and you want happened to me" He said with Pan biting her lip. Pan and Felix's past were quite secret but they told each other. This gave them the bond of brothers. Pan sighed before turning to Felix. "They are more determined with happiness Pan. You whatever you want with her when the time comes, but let her make us happy. Please. None of us have smiled in decades. Let us have this" He pleaded. Pan knew he was right. The boys have shown much more determination to do anything after Elsa's food. It gave them happiness. The camp had never looked so brighter before. "Fine, but when **he** comes. I need her to stop" Pan said. "Fine, come on. Let's get back before she wakes up" He said before heading back to the camp. Pan looked up to the cage once more before following him.

The next morning, Elsa woke up to find herself laying with the door wide open. She looked around before crawling out. Getting up on her feet as two boys came over with smiles on their faces. "Morning. If you don't mind, could you make us breakfast? Everyone is really hungry" Elsa turned to them with a small smile. "I don't think I have much of a choice but thank you for being nice to me" One of the nodded. "Well, you are a lady. You should be treated nicely" They lead her to the camp where the boys were waiting with baskets filled with all kinds of food. She sat down on the ground before a boy motioned her to get on the log behind her. She happily did and got to work. The boys did start asking questions about her and her previous life as she worked on their breakfast. Pan and Felix stood a good distance to hear and see but not be a distraction. Pan just kept his eyes on Elsa as Felix talked to him. He could feel something hidden behind her wall of small smiles and gleaming eyes. Something wasn't right about her. When she finished, the boys dug in and she brought some to the two. Biting her cheek from the inside as she held them out. Felix took them both before asking her to clean up. As she walked away, Pan ate it as he didn't want her to see him eat her food. When she was done, the boys thanked her and waved her goodbye as they went off to do their jobs. Pan strolled over before coughing to get her attention. She looked up and they both just stared at each other. As if they were trying to understand the other.

Pan broke the connection as he coughed before speaking. "Finish cleaning and go to your cage" He mumbled before she nodded and went back to working. He stared at her for a moment before heading to his tent. She was doing something to him. When he looked into her eyes, he could feel the intense sadness breaking from the walls she used to hide them. He knew something wasn't right with her, she obeyed whatever he commanded. This wasn't normal, he knew that.

"What's wrong with her?" He growled "Why isn't she breaking?"


End file.
